


Dado por muerto.

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Baby Queen, Christmas, F/M, Felicity is pregnant - Freeform, Ollie is a good dad, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: A veces, Oliver es capaz de ser consciente por sobre su vida. A veces...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Wolf (MrWhiteWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhiteWolf/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todo a sus autores. Yo solo hago esto por diversión propia.  
> Advertencias:  
> \+ Muy AU. ¡Demasiado!  
> \+ Efectos post navideños de exceso de dulce si hay algún error.  
> \+ Sentimental.  
> \+ El título es lo más poco navideño que se me ocurrió, yep.

_Dado por muerto._ Oliver a veces, es capaz de sentarse en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo a pensar cómo es que su vida dio una vuelta de manera tan drástica como si fuera algo digno de una película de terror. ¿Por qué? A veces es capaz de preguntarlo o a veces simplemente es para, encogerse de hombros y decir "Bueno, me tocó". Pero hay cosas buenas, a veces es capaz de sentirse más limpio, más tranquilo consigo mismo, más ¿En paz? Posiblemente, tal vez, más de esa forma que la gente dice: menos hijo de puta. Suspiro y se estiro en su cama con pereza mirando las cortinas cerradas de su habitación. ¿Perezoso? Era navidad y se podía dar la potestad de eso.

Se levantó de su cama hasta la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo, lo mantuvo entre las dos manos y miró el cristalino líquido vital. Por esos cinco años que le dieron por muerto, vivió un y en el infierno. Tal vez era una lección de vida, muy intensa y desgraciada. Dio un sorbo lento y sonrió levemente, negó con la cabeza fue hasta sentarse en el sillón de su hogar. Su verdusca mirada y cristalizada de sueño y pereza se centró en el árbol de navidad de una esquina.

Navidad antes era una fecha de alegría, con su padre, sus juguetes y felicidad liquida como pura. Ahora es una de esas épocas que pasaban por sobre día a un día, sin pena ni pausa. Tal vez podía ser uno de esos hombres obsesos de trabajo que solo esperan que el calendario pase mucho más rápido en esas fechas para el trabajo, y antes era así, lo admitía. Ahora no.

Ahora tenía cosas por la que luchar, una ciudad, su nombre, empresas… Ella. Su reputación era la peor, si, lo admitía y si le decían que llevara un cartel con un "Playboy" en letras rojas, lo hacía. Siempre y cuando fuera Felicity quien se lo pidiera, pero mejor no darle la idea. Rio en silencio, negó con la cabeza y vació el vaso de agua para dejarlo en la mesa central del juego de sala. Y como si por el pensamiento estuviera invocada, la esbelta figura de su rubia se acercaba a él con una tierna cara de sueño y una de sus camisas puestas ¿Sabía ella lo que le gustaba que hiciera eso? Es lo más probable y por eso lo hacía.

Abrió los brazos y la recibió cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Navidad ahora significaba una fecha tranquila que compartir en compañía de esa chica que lo había visto en las buenas y en las malas, si, puede decirse que no ha sido la mejor persona pero lo estaba tratando, por él, por ella, por la ciudad… Una de sus manos se situó en el abdomen abultado de la chica y éste se movió, amaba que su pequeña niña reconociera el calor de su mano y como se movía por ello. También, por su pequeña heredera, quería hacer las cosas bien. Esta navidad era ese momento íntimo, la próxima estaría seguro que andaría atrás de una pequeña que apenas estaba comenzando a caminar y le estaría dando dolores de cabeza pero estaba bien, estaría feliz y de eso era que se trataba la navidad. La felicidad familiar, por eso mientras Felicity se había quedado dormitando entre sus brazos en ese instante, él miraba el árbol navideño que había armado entre ambos y era capaz de pensar que todo estaba en el lugar y que cada cosa pasó cuando debía y tenía que pasar.


End file.
